1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular hood (bonnet) structure, and in particular to a vehicular hood structure applied to a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, with respect to a vehicular hood structure applied to a vehicle such as an automobile, a configuration is known where a reinforcement panel folded in a trapezoidal shape by a front slanted panel, a top panel and a rear slanted panel is attached to the site of a hood inner panel disposed with a lock reinforcement, the top panel is divided into a front top panel and a rear top panel by a slit, and edge reinforcement members that reinforce the edges of the front top panel and the rear top panel are attached to the front top panel and the rear top panel, whereby hood rigidity is secured and the shock of a collision body is alleviated (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication (JP-A) No. 11-321714). A configuration is also known where a reinforcement panel is adhered to the site of an undersurface side of a hood outer panel above the lock reinforcement, whereby safety at the time of a collision is improved (e.g., see JP-A No. 2002-37129.
In these vehicular hood structures, the number of parts increases because the reinforcement panel is necessary.